charmed_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Jackson
Jeremy Jackson is the middle brother of The Charmed Ones. He is portrayed by Issac Ryan Brown. Being the middle brother, Jeremy is considered to be the defense witch of the three brothers. Most of his powers work through the Manipulation of Heat. Temporal Stasis: Slowing down or completely stop the flow of time, Combustion Inducement: To cause objects to burst into flames, Thermokinesis: To heat objects causing them to melt or burn. Ides this, he possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Jeremy can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Biography Jeremy was born on August 7, 2005, to Jeremiah Jackson and Victoria Johnson. He was born with the Wiccan Power of Temporal Stasis. On March 24th, 2007, he was visited by his future self who, along with the future selves of his brothers, tried to unbind the bond that his father had made with the warlock Nicole. Against his will, he had promised her the powers of his sons and had granted her immunity from those powers by blessing her ring. Sometime during November 2007, Jeremy and his older brother John Jackson welcomed their little brother Joshua Jackson into the world. After his birth, their grandfather, Joseph, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicole. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Joseph erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. Becoming a Charmed One On October 7, 2019, Jeremy's youngest brother, Joshua Jackson returned from New York after spending six months there with their mother. On that night, Joshua had cast A Spell that reawakened the powers of the three brothers that were bound by their grandpa when they were young. Both John and Jeremy did not believe Joshua when he told them that they were witches. However, soon after, Jeremy discovered that he had the power to stop time, as he initially thought, (later revealed that his powers work through manipulating time and fire) and believed his younger brother. At first, Jeremy was confused and hated being a witch. Not sure from where his powers came or if he was truly a good being, he tried to keep the magic down. However, he couldn't fully control his power and often froze the scene when he began to panic. Joshua convinced him that him was good since he was the most caring person Joshua knew. Jeremy, still not sure if he was truly good, went to a local church. As he stepped inside, he was convinced that he was good as he was not struck by lightning.Jeremy has previously seen a documentary on Mary Eastey, a witch in the 17th century, struck by lightning when she wanted to enter a church. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast Spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Jeremy's specialty, due to his love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad, and other good witches. This is Jeremy's primary power which he channels through his hands. *'Combustion Inducement:' The ability to burst objects into flames. This power advanced so much that he is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Jeremy's strongest and most frequently used power. *'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Jeremy is capable of this through the use of his Combustion Inducement power. *'Thermokinesis': The ability to manipulate heat causing objects to melt or burn; Jeremy gained this ability in 2019 when he accidentlly set the stove on fire. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Jeremy and his brothers which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Jeremy is described as the kindest, most caring, and maternal of the three brothers. Also, he can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Jeremy grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle brother, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical boy. Jeremy was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Jeremy hates the constant demonic attacks and his sacrifice of a normal life. However, Jeremy knew that being a witch was a part of who he was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that he would not be able to save innocents without his powers, Jeremy accepted his destiny as a Charmed One. Over the years Jeremy has been known to have a temper and it has been fairly evident on many occasions such as blowing up Lucy. A very notable moment was when he blew up his bedroom door after a heated argument.